


Sebastian's Sacred Hoodie

by verity_willows



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity_willows/pseuds/verity_willows
Summary: The farmer tries to borrow Sebastian's hoodie for Abigail's party.





	Sebastian's Sacred Hoodie

Green eyes shifting from side to side, hands gripping the door. Ears listening for any noise besides her own steady breathing.

Nothing.

She twists the handle and walks inside, cautious. What she is about to do is dangerous, life threatening.

Her head whips back and forth a few times, blonde hair flying around. The kitchen is empty, and there is no sound coming from the bathroom.

Still nothing.

With that in mind, the farmer seeks — and finds — her prize.

It is perched on the end of the bed. She creeps over and stares at it for a moment. It is a revered — well, to her husband — object, completely sacred. It might be booby-trapped for all she knows.

She would have to be very careful in these next few seconds.

Slowly and carefully she reaches out to grab it. Almost there. The sleeve is within the grasp of her shaking hand.

The bedroom door swings open again. She jumps back.

"S-Sebastian! Where've you been?"

His purple orbs survey her suspiciously. "To Abigail's. You forgot to drop her necklace off earlier and I had no work to do."

The blonde gives a fake sounding laugh in response. "Gee, I knew I'd forgotten something! Thanks Sebby, you're the best!"

He narrows his eyes slightly and smirks. "So, what is it you're not telling me?"

"Me? Not telling you anything? I tell you everything!" She pouts, folding her arms.

"Okay. Then, what were you doing before I came in?"

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything…" Her voice trails off as her darked haired husband comes closer, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I know when you're lying to me, Emilia." His smirk becomes more pronounced while she blushes. "Tell me the truth."

Emilia mumbles something Sebastian is unable to hear.

"What?"

"Your hoodie," she admits, looking him in the eye again, her own full of pleading. "I need to borrow it, please?"

He sighs. "No."

"Please please please?" She pouts once more. "You don't even know why!"

"I can take a guess. Abigail's bachelorette party?"

"How'd you know?" Emilia gasps. "I mean, I know Abigail is one of your closest friends and everything but —"

"Exactly that."

"So, you know the theme?"

"…Yes."

"Seeing as you know why, how come you won't budge?"

Sebastian turns his head. "You might lose it."

"Oh, you don't trust me…" His wife responds sadly.

_Damn it._ "No, it isn't that, it's just —" 

"Don't you remember all the promises we made when we got married? _I do._ Remember? 'What's mine is yours'."

"But this is different!" He practically whines, trying to reason with her.

"No, it isn't!" She returns to begging. "Pretty please, Sebastian? What's mine is yours and vice versa!"

He thinks about it for a few heartbeats, avoiding Emilia's eyes. It's too late though, she catches him, hook, line and sinker.

"Look after it."

"Yay! I love you Sebastian!" She hugs him quickly and goes to presume her quest, the hoodie as a prize.

"You didn't say you'd look after it."

She rolls her eyes. "I will. Cross my heart and hope to d—" 

He covers her mouth. As silly as it sounds, if she wasn't careful, he's going to end up with not only a destroyed hoodie but a dead wife.

"One last thing. Why do you need it now? The party isn't until Saturday, or so I believe."

Emilia grins. "I need to see what it looks like with my outfit, silly!"

 

* * *

**An hour before the party**

 

"I'm going now!" Emilia picked up the Sebastian's beloved hoodie and placed it over her shoulder, kissing her husband and smiling. "See you later. Love you!"

"Em, one second."

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to my hoodie…" He holds up a fluffy item that caused the blonde to squeak. "The bear gets it. What's mine is yours, right?"


End file.
